Jace Goes Dominant
by YASlasher101
Summary: Alec wakes up Jace. Jace has needs. Alec complies. SLASH.


Alec woke up in the Institute at the crack of dawn. His unchanged clothes stunk of sweat and grime, having not put on new clothes since the previous evening's demon-hunting adventure. He got up, went to the bathroom, and took a shower. The scalding water turned his tan skin red, exaggerating the purple veins of his muscular arms and legs. Through the translucent steam his eyes could just make out the 7 inch dick hanging below him. He adjusted his position so the hot water pounded down onto it, increasing the length to an impressive 9.5 incher, still only semi-hard. Being a Shadowhunter, he was naturally hung like a horse. Or at least, that was what he had read. He had never seen another man's cock, except his father's meaty footlong. _Snap out of it. _Alec was ashamed of his sinful thoughts. But it was the golden-haired guy Jace that Alec desired above all else. And he hated himself for it. He didn't love Jace by any means, though he told Isabelle otherwise.

He finished his shower immediately, willing himself to soften once again. Wrapping a towel around himself, he hurried out of the bathroom to wake up Jace. They had a morning workout to attend to as soon as possible. He opened the door to Jace's room and gazed at the resting boy in front of him. But Jace was, in many ways, more a man than a boy. The way in which Jace commanded everyone around him with such confidence reminded Alec of his father. He raised his voice to the fullest strength he could muster, a low mumble.

"J-Jace... rise and shine..."

Jace's eyes flipped opened. "Fuck, shit, motherfucking balls, piss, cunt!"

"So the list is shorter this morning."

Jace sighed. "Well then, another day another pussy!" And with that he jumped up, flinging the sheets off the bed as he went. Through Jace's compression shorts Alec could see an incredible bulge. _Stop it. Stop it. God, please let it stop. Please._

Jace having noticed a demon black bloodstain on his shorts, swore loudly and stumbled over to his dresser. _Oh my god, he's changing in front of me._ Alec saw the the top half of his asscrack before forcing himself to look away. He couldn't let himself get a boner in front of his parabatai. He wouldn't.

"Oi, my cocks got a scratch on it, eh? Hey... hey Alec, what do you think?"

Alec allowed himself to turn his gaze to Jace's face only, looking expectant.

"Well?" Alec just shook his head. "Nothin' queer about it man, it's your duty as my parabatai to look after my health." Nothing. "Fuck, look at my dick, just look at it."

Alec looked at it. _Fuckdamnshitholyfuckpiss. _It was 10 inches long, and completely soft. Alec could tell by the slightly wrinkled skin, the veins completely invisible. If only Alec could say the same about his, which was growing at an unthinkably fast rate.

Jace cackled with laughter. "No need, brah, no need. I was just pullin' your keester, my dicks as healthy as ever. How's yours hangin'?"

Alec was in a state of shock. He couldn't think of a quirky reply the way Jace could.

"Umm... uh.. I'm not sure."

"Well, yank it out bro, let's see it."

Alec was frightened. He could feel his dick shrinking by the second, thankfully. He unveiled himself to Jace, and Jace compared himself.

"Well, mines bigger, clearly. But, wait, are you hard, man?"

"No!" Alec rejected immediately.

"No, that's definitely some blood pumped in that beauty" Jace said with a crooked smile. "You didn't whack off this morning, did you?" Alec confirmed this assumption.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Every Shadowhunter strokes his monster in the morning. It's as necessary as giving your dog a walk around the park and shit. Gives it a bit of fresh air, you know?"

"Um.. yeah- I guess so." Alec's heart was pounding.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna give my man's best friend a breather, okay?"

"Kay, suit yourself."

"Watch and learn, student."

Jace pulled his shorts down, and pulled all his junk up above his thighs: inches upon inches of cock and the biggest ballsack Alec could ever imagine. _The jizz that thing contained_. Jace exhaled and grunted, closing his eyes. Alec could barely contain himself as he watched that ballsack fly up, down, and around, as Jace pumped his member. He opened his eyes and widened them as he saw Alec's eyes locked on his dick.

"Yo, don't tell me you like this cock, do you?"

"No!" But the drool on Alec's chin suggested otherwise.

"Come on, don't be shy. I don't bite. I can't vouch for my friend however" Jace stated calmly, adding a playful wink for good measure.

Alec slowly proceeded forward.

"On your knees, faggot."

Alec raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Ha, gotcha! I'm just playin'. As parabatai, I want you to be happy, and if fagging around is how you want to do it, then get suckin'!"

Alec couldn't contain himself. He dropped to his knees, and gazed once again at the package before him. Fuck, how Jace grew. This was unnatural. At least 15 inches, rock hard, curving upward with a tilt to the right, only making its length all the more jaw-dropping. Alec licked the slit, savoring the salty-meaty taste. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Are you waiting for piss, cuz that'll come out if you don't start making some progress."

Alec desperately put the head in his mouth, but it was so wide it barely fit in. Jace had had enough. He threw his hands onto Alec's head and shoved them down with all might. Alec emitted gag after gag, but Jace wasn't satisfied. He turned Alec's head downward, and worked his cock down the throat of his best friend till it was completely emerged. Alec couldn't breathe, but couldn't have been more pleased. Jace let out a moan that sent surges of energy to Alec's dick, throbbing in pain. The gagging continued. Alec wanted his body to stop betraying him, but Jace was clearly turned on.

"Yeah, choke on that cock, faggot. You know you want it. Fuck yeah! I know how long you've wanted this. I better make it worthwhile for you." He released Alec, and he gasped, panting uncontrollably. The cock below him was thickly coated in his spit and mucus, precum just visible from the slit.

"You like that?" Alec asked flirtatiously.

Jace's smile disappeared. He shoved Alec's head back down, and back up and down again and again, fucking his mouth.

"I don't want to here you talk. I want to hear you choke as you suck my cock, you hear me? All the way down that fag-hatch of yours."

This continued for about twenty more minutes. The only occasional breaths Alec managed were through his nose when he came up, but was never let of the dick. Jace was getting tired.

"Alright, let's finish this up!"

He pulled out, stood up, and placed Alec's head two feet away from his stance. He then began furiously jacking off, going for broke. Alec had never been more excited, waiting breathlessly with his mouth wide open.

"MMmmmmmmm... FUCK!" Jace exclaimed as he fired his load across, directly into Alec's mouth. But it wasn't like a normal cumshot. The flow kept going, as if he were pissing. When Alec's mouth was overflowing, he aimed around Alec's face, leaving not an inch uncovered.

"You're not leaving till you swallow" Jace announced with another crooked grin. He sat down on the bed and watched, as Alec made his progress, swallowing gulp after gulp, getting every drop.

"Well, I could tell Robert that his son's a cocksucking queer, but I think you'll get along just fine with being my blow-slave." Jace seemed content. He laughed cockily at Alec, moved over to him...

He slapped his now 14-inch cock all other Alec's face. He slapped his tongue a few times for good measure. And then he left, without another word.


End file.
